


Duncan's Dream

by Alice in Stonyland (Raine_Wynd)



Series: Dream Duet [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-28
Updated: 1999-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Alice%20in%20Stonyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan dreams of sleeping with Methos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duncan's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The first slash fic I ever wrote. Thanks to Amand-r and Dana Woods for the beta read.

Dreaming. That's all he was doing, dreaming. In the morning, Duncan would awake, and this sensuous fantasy would be over. But, oh, till then....

Duncan stared at Methos with longing as they stood in front of one another, the words of their conversation forgotten. He watched as recognition of that desire flared in Methos' green-gold eyes. Those eyes now traveled boldly over Duncan's face before moving over his body slowly, stripping away the green silk shirt and tan slacks he wore. He drew in a sharp breath as that look jolted his heart and pounded his pulse. Methos stood so close that Duncan could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him.

As if commanded by the same invisible magic, their mouths moved towards each other at the same time. The resulting kiss was like the soldering heat that joined metals together, melting, fusing. Duncan broke it, needing to breathe, needing to get closer. No words were spoken, but he knew with absolute certainty that Methos was as willing as he was.

It was only a few short steps to the bed. In between hungry kisses, clothes were hastily discarded as the urge to touch, to explore naked flesh became more demanding. Duncan pressed Methos to the bed, positioning him so that his back was to the headboard, reveling in the sight of his almost hairless chest and erect nipples. But sight alone wasn't enough, and his tongue soon caressed those sensitive swollen points. He heard Methos moan in response, and he smiled.

He then proceeded to tongue his way down to his ultimate destination. Guessing Duncan's intent, Methos spread his legs and held his knees apart while Duncan burrowed between his thighs. Methos' phallus stood like a rigid peak of marble crowned with a single glistening drop of dew. Duncan began circling the top ridge with his tongue, slowly working toward the crater at the top of the purple volcano that would soon activate. He paused only to lick either side of the hard shaft before taking Methos' balls into his mouth, sucking gently. He then massaged the fleshy underside of Methos' shaft with his thumb and suddenly sucked the entire member into his mouth. The salty taste and the fullness in Duncan's mouth turned on Duncan even more, and he started a steady piston action up and down the slippery shaft.

It wasn't long before Methos's chest heaved and he writhed in pleasure, arching up into that warm, moist cavern. All too soon for Methos, Duncan slid him out of his mouth and sat back to catch his breath. His own cock was purple with anticipation, dripping its glistening nectar down his shaft. He then straddled Methos' legs and gripped his cock, pressing it closely to his own. Holding firmly, he began to thrust up and down. Methos soon followed Duncan's lead. The headboard slammed against the wall as their groans grew louder, their musky scent permeating the atmosphere, adding another dimension to the sensual electricity sizzling through both of them. Their cocks slid together, wet with pre-come. Suddenly, Methos lifted himself off the bed and gasped as he orgasmed. Seeing this, Duncan felt his own eruption come from the depths of his balls and he came as well.

Limp with the force of their shared explosion, they stretched out and relaxed, holding each other close.

Duncan knew the dream was ending, and he didn't want to close his eyes, but he was so tired....

fini


End file.
